The overall goal of the Cell Separation and Sample Preparation (CSSP) Core is to develop technologies for the collection and isolation of enriched blood leukocyte cell populations that are applicable to critically ill patient populations for subsequent high throughput proteomic and genomic analyses, as well as for functional proteomics. The Core also assists with the collection, processing and archival of solid tissue samples obtained at surgical interventions in the trauma and burn patient populations. The Core has three primary functions within the Program: (1) the development of new technologies for the isolation of leukocyte subpopulations from critically-ill trauma and burn patients for subsequent genomic and proteomic analyses, initially employing macroscale techniques, but rapidly moving to a microfluidics approach;(2) the implementation and support of macroscale and microfluidics protocols at the clinical sites, including quality control and quality assurance;and, (3) the long-term storage and archival of plasma, leukocyte and solid tissue samples (RNA, protein) for future analyses. Because of these distinct functions, the Core has both development and service components. The primary service site is at the University of Florida where the Sample Collection Kits are manufactured and distributed, and where samples are archived and stored in 24-hour monitored freezers and facilities. The primary development sites are at the Center for Engineering in Medicine where the microfluidics cassettes are developed, and at the University of Rochester and the University of Florida College of Medicine where macroscale sample processing is developed and validated.